


What you did (I don't care)

by flightinflame



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Crack with a side of dead dove, Dark Crack, M/M, Priest is a bad man, Project Blackwing (Dirk Gently), Psychological Torture, Torture, villains in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: Ken checks up on the captured Blackwing subjects, and watches Priest work.





	What you did (I don't care)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Your favourite song on repeat for the hundredth time"

Ken glanced over the array of monitors on the desk in front of him, his fingers dancing over the keyboard. Bart was sitting in her room, staring at the wall, not moving and utterly silent. He would have to send someone to check in on her soon, she'd been acting out of sorts ever since she had come back to Blackwing.

His gaze moved on, taking in the image of Svlad and the Brotzman boy, who were curled up together in their cell. Svlad had his wings out, the feathers that remained after Priest had checked up on them still dirty and broken. Brotzman was running his fingers through the plumage, righting them and occasionally pressing kisses to the skin there, exchanging sweet nothings with the freak. With a roll of his eyes, Ken muted their screen. He wasn't in the mood to hear that. 

The rainbow-haired creature was keening to itself, curled up against the door of its cell, scenting the air every so often. It would move to whatever side of the cell that was closest to the cell containing Project Incubus. Currently it seemed distressed - Incubus Two and Three were in their cell, but Incubus One was being seen to by Priest, and that meant it didn't know where to go for comfort. It let out a particularly loud noise and he muted that window as well. The Incubus boys were in their cell, their gags meaning that they, at least, were quiet.

Sure that the others were all where he had expected them to be, he turned his attention to the remaining occupied room. Incubus One was there, and so was Priest. Ken ensured the volume was turned down before he unmuted it - laughing slightly at what he heard. For the past day and a half, Priest had been blasting Backstreet Boys into Incubus One's cell. Given the attitude that Incubus One had cultivated in his time freed from Blackwing, Priest had chosen this song to wear him down. It was joined, of course, by Priest's other methods, and that meant that the song was, for now, not deafening.

Ken didn't think he'd ever seen anything as stunning as Priest's work. The man moved with utter confidence, snapping fingers and breaking skin. He heard a grunt of pain from Incubus One, watched as he doubled over clutching his side, and saw the way Priest looked down at him, smirking.  
"Where is she?"  
Incubus One tried to spit at him, but Priest stepped out of the way, leaning in to murmur in Incubus One's ear before shoving him to the ground and turning away. The cell door was slammed shut, and Ken reached over to lower the volume on the screen. Judging by the way Incubus One covered his ears, he had only just managed it in time. On the various cameras, Ken watched as Priest made his way across the facility, towards his office. He called up Brotzman's file as Priest entered the room.

"Don't care who you are," Priest hummed as he walked up behind Ken, wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling his face against his shoulder. "Where you're from, what you did..." His mouth found Ken's ear, and Ken smirked. He knew Priest well enough by now to know that it was him who was meant to sing the next line, that Priest wouldn't say the word even in jest. He leaned back against him.  
"As long as you love me." He cleared his throat. "How did it go?"  
"No news on the Brotzman girl, but he's making progress. We'll find out soon enough." Priest promised. "You like watching me work baby?"  
"As long as you get results," Ken reminded, but he was already leaning in to give him a kiss. Strong hands held his hips, and he let Priest press him back against the desk, Priest's lips finding his own.

In the background, the song was still playing from Incubus One's screen.


End file.
